


Eccentric Party Night

by sorciererouge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Set somewhere around near 3rd year graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: With graduation getting closer and closer it was the final chance to show the school what being an oddball means.





	Eccentric Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> Probably set after Fleeting bluebird

"Good, everyone is present.", Rei stated, looking around at his fellow idols gathered together on to a stage. It had been an effort and a half to get everyone into one place at once. They had succeeded once before and that had been by sheer chance.

It was just the simple truth that getting Shu away from his work and Kanata away from the fountain was a time-consuming task of convincing them. Not to mention to keep the other unit members from getting the wind of it.

Natsume was easy, he had his own projects sure but could sense a plan forming like a bloodhound.

Wataru was no trouble either. He too shared that keen sense of knowing when something was about to happen. With the likelihood of already knowing. The only trouble was avoiding Tenshouin being involved.

That being said the timing was perfect. Their dear student-council president was away due to poor health. Leaving Hasumi swamped with work and rest of Fine keeping it together.

"Except Wataru isn't.", Shu mentioned, eyes sweeping around as if to prove his point.

Rei simply lifted his finger upwards as the blue figure landed next to Natsume in a whirl of yellow roses and glitter.  
"Fufufu, your very own Wataru Hibiki has arrived... ☆"

To give them all credit, nobody was startled by the dramatic entrance. Despite being generally abnormal to them it was something very ordinary. It was just Wataru.

The arrival seemed to satisfy Natsume as he stepped forward slightly.

"So why did Rei-niisan call us HERE? Is it to plan a LIVE?"

Right on to the point. Their little brother was a kind but devious one. Such was to be expected of Wataru's student.

"A show? You mean as the five oddballs right? That's the only thing that makes sense...", Kanata pondered, sipping his water bottle. Rei was counting on him to be the calm sea breeze to Shu's resistance. "I wouldn't mind, I think."

Shu's response was fast and sharp. "Non, it was a throwaway comment at best during a nostalgic gathering. What would we even wear?"

"The outfits you made?" Kanata answered with ease.

"I told you to forget about those!"

"Mmmhm, but Shu-niisan, if we do a live TOGETHER as the five oddballs who do you think will IT?" Natsume questioned, a grin beginning to manifest. "Everyone will come to WATCH. Even that emperor will COME."

Rei blinked at the flickering lights above them. Huh...the power of magic certainly was something.

_"He has no choice but to watch, unable to tear his eyes away from us."___

That seemed to make Shu think again. The best way to get him to agree to things was to imply they would annoy Tenshouin. A curt nod was all that was needed.

Three down only one to go. Despite the circumstances, Rei doubted that Wataru would decline.

"Wataru, your answer?"

Watching the emotions flickering was something. And rather obvious since even Shu was looking at Wataru intently. 'Technically' Wataru was a traitor, at least if you asked Natsume. Who still loved Wataru so really it was just leftover resentment. To Shu he was a traitor through and through.

A proper mask was put on to replace the moments of serious thought.

"Of course! A performer will never deny his fans of a show ☆ "

Rei wondered, did those fans include Tenshouin too?

"Then it's settled. Anzu-chan has prepared some things already. I'll leave the outfits to you, Shu. The lyrics and music should be ready by...tonight. Be prepared for that, but it won't be a problem won't it? You young ones are always so full of energy."  
Soon it would be a time for their first and last performance together as the oddballs.

Wataru observed his outfit as he listened to the excited chatter from behind the curtains. The remaining clapping and cheering slowly dying down. Complete silence was still a faraway dream. A satisfied audience wouldn't quiet down quickly after a once in a lifetime event like that.

It was the true form of Amazing.

It was also going to interesting to get through to continue the night out he had planned for Eichi's discharge day. Afterall emperor's needed their weekly reminders of devotion~ With a side of a healthy dose of red and white roses and cheesy lovey-dovey emojis administered daily.

Eichi must've loved the Live that was a simple fact. A conclusion to a story where the evil villains do a comeback to spite the hero but in a lovable way. Filled to the brim with dancing and singing on a high level.

Wataru knew he'd be hearing all his thoughts about it with perfectly copied favorite moments.

Looking back at his fellow temporary unit members Wataru couldn't help but be satisfied. They had given it their all for different reasons. There was Happiness in the air.

"Wataru...!" A breathless yet excited voice rang out and collided with him. Ah, his emperor had arrived quite fast.

Eichi stared at Wataru with eyes glistening like the milky way, breathless and filled to the brim with energy. The glares went unnoticed like there was a forcefield surrounding him as he went to grasp Wataru's hands tight with his own.

"There is so much to say about that Live just now. I don't even know where to begin ♪"

That adorable excitement just made Wataru want to free his hand to throw around a rose or two. But denying his dear emperor wasn't a part of the night's plan. So instead he leaned in to give a quick peck.

The only response he got was a flustered face with the familiar momentary look of confusion that he had gotten used. It wasn't that there was any doubt of they were at this point. It was the constant doubt that was present. More the reason to plant his love until it drowned out at least a small sliver of that deeply inked doubt.

A shocked yelp was made from around them. Oops, they had yet to make it public.

Literal rings meant nothing of course. Not when the owner of the other one wasn't present.

"Oh right.", Rei's voice murmured. "Congratulations."

"Thank you...! It was a magical moment that could be shown as a play if it wasn't private.", Wataru grinned. His hands were still taken by a frozen Eichi. Had he broken him? Should he bonk his head? That might be too much since he just got out of the hospital after all. Not even Eichi would be forgiving if he ended up back so quickly.

"So that's why Wataru-kun has a ring."

"Wataru-niisan!"

"Wataru _why him._"__

_ _Shu's shaking voice was the question on everyone's mind. Why Eichi? Well, the answer was simple wasn't it._ _

_ _"Why? Because of Love of course. Isn't it human nature to not be able to control who you end up loving ♪ "_ _

_ _Natsume opened and closed his mouth before storming off in a hurry. He was a kind little brother but a shock like this? Wouldn't shake him too much in the long run but for the time being, it was a fresh shock. Hopefully, his predecessor was nearby.  
Kanata seemed to shrug it off. He'd certainly have his questions but on a later date. Wataru recalled hearing that Chiaki-kun had invited him out too._ _

_ _Rei just seemed unsurprised. It was a funny sight compared to Shu's...distraught face._ _

_ _Eichi had luckily shaken off his shock and smiled at Rei._ _

_ _"No, congratulation to you for a captivating Live.", the closest thing of a praise Eichi would easily give. His eyes turned back to Wataru, a smile reaching eyes a little bit more genuine._ _

_ _"Shall we go?"_ _

_ _A wave and a handful of glitter later the pair disappeared from the backstage._ _

_ _Rei yawned and poked Shu's forehead a few times._ _

_ _"Just you wait until they get married. Who do you think Wataru is going to ask to make the outfits?"_ _

_ _That seemed to get a reaction out of him in the form of a distressed gurgle._ _

_ _ _"Why him?"___ _ _

_ _ _ _Perhaps he should just get Kagehira to handle this?_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance that I'll write the date too.


End file.
